My Princess (Philippine TV series)
My Princess is a 2016 Philippine romantic comedy television series based on the 2011 Korean drama of the same title originally starring Kim Tae-hee, Song Seung-heon, Park Ye-jin and Ryu Soo-young, produced by MBC. Directed by Mikey del Rosario and Ricky Rivero, it is topbilled by the teen female kontrabida Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson. The series was aired on IBC's Primetime Ang Dating evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from May 16, 2016 to September 16, 2016, replacing I Will Be Here. This is the very first primetime teleserye of Michelle Vito after the afternoon fantaserye Princess Charm as her first leading role, and the second primetime teleserye of Bret Jackson after Hayate the Combat Butler. Origin My Princess is a South Korean romantic comedy television series broadcast on KBS2 in MBC starring Kim Tae-hee, Song Seung-heon, Park Ye-jin and Ryu Soo-young. Tagalog dubbed version of My Princess was released in the Philippines which aired in a rival station ABS-CBN from.March 21, 2011 until May 6, 2011. Plot An ordinary high school student with a Korean style, Lizelle Gonzales (Michelle Vito), finds out she's a princess. She meets the chairman of Daehan Group, Ethan Hidalgo (Bret Jackson), is put in charge of educating Lizelle on proper etiquette in order for her to fulfill her role. However, Ethan is put in a precarious situation when he finds himself drawn to Lizelle, the girl who will take away his inheritance if the monarchy is restored. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Michelle Vito' as Lizelle Gonzales *'Bret Jackson' as Ethan Hidalgo - Lizelle's love interest and chairman of the Daehan Group. 'Supporting Cast' *'Tonton Gutierrez' as Ramon Gonzales - Lizelle's dad *'Lilet' as Maris Gonzales - Lizelle's mom *'Mariel Pamintuan' as Julia Ramos - Lizelle's classmate/friend *'Claudia Barretto' as Kim delos Reyes - Lizelle's classmate/friend *'BJ Forbes' as Nash Aguila - Kim's love interest. *'Maybelyn dela Cruz' as Mylene delos Reyes - Kim's adoptive mother *'Jay Manalo' as Ronnie delos Reyes - Kim's father. *'Maricel Morales' as Melonie Aguila - Nash's mohter. *'Tricia Santos' as Trisha Hidalgo - Ethan's adoptive sister *'Nathan Lopez' as Bong Durete - Ethan's friend. *'CJ Navato' as Nathan Rodriguez *'Nathaniel Britt' as Marco Escudero *'Aria Cariño' as Arie Santiago *'Paul Salas' as Jarius Martinez 'Extended Cast' *'Jen de Silva' as Teacher Stella Reyes *'Mico Palanca' as Richard Alvarez - Ethan's secretary *'Bodie Cruz' as Alfred Ramiro - royal chef *'Maureen Larrazabal' as Shin Mi-so -,palace maid *'Jovic Monsod' as Oliver Sanchez,- chief palace maid 'Guest Cast' * Michael Pangilinan as Avin Flores * Riva Quenery as Anne Anastacio - Julia's new friend. * Joshua Dionisio as JC Alavrez - Ethan's friend. * Chanel Morales as Ashley Raymundo - Ethan's biological sister. * Dar Bernardo as Michael Ramirez * Aubrey Caraan as Linda Garcia - Lizelle's bestfriend. * Paolo Onesa as Enzo Rodrigo * Marvelous Alejo as Kylie Garcia - Ethan's bestfriend. Episodes Production After her first leading role in the afternoon fantasy series Princess Charm, the 2nd runner-up of Superstar Circle and teen female kontrabida Michelle Vito is now in the line of the Primetime Princess of IBC such as Janella Salvador, Sue Ramirez, Gabbi Garcia, Cherryz Mendoza and Sofia Andres, who are now in their full-fledged primetime heronies. Michelle paired with Viva Artist Agency talent Bret Jackson who landed in his second teleserye project under IBC after Hayate the Combat Butler. Principal photography for the teleserye began in February 2016, shooting some scenes in South Korea. Soundtrack *''I'm Alive'' (Cut 'N' Move) - Janella Salvador *''And I'' (composers: Steve Mac, Wayne Hector, Ali Tennant) - Harana References See also *Michelle Vito returns with new teleserye for My Princess adaptation on IBC-13 *IBC-13’s ‘My Princess’ – Trailer *Michelle Vito team-up with Bret Jackson for IBC-13's Philippine adaptation of Korean drama 'My Princess' *My Princess Remake to Air on IBC-13 Next Week *Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson Stars in IBC-13’s Adaptation of Popular Korean Soap, ‘My Princess’ *Hit Koreanovela with an all-Filipino cast on IBC-13 *IBC-13 Dominates National TV Ratings in May *Stunning locations energize IBC-13’s primetime block *The current state of Korean Drama programming on Philippine TV *List of dramas of IBC *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *''My Princess'' External links * Official website * My Princess on Facebook * My Princess on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Romantic comedy television series Category:Philippine television series Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine television series based on South Korean television series Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Telenovelas Category:Television shows set in South Korea